Phineas's PAIN!
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: Life, is a dark and cold thing, unfeeling, unforgiving. Unsave. All I can feel is PAIN! but it's better then nothing at all. I still feel love, and I still Kind right? Or to you feel like i lost it? TO i have right to live her before you? My brother. my-
1. Chapter one Losing my life part one

_**If you watch an amv i posted on my account you would understand this story more, it base off it.**_

**The amv can be in fact found under the name thedoginvader2, yes i made that as will as this story,**

_**Phineas's PAIN!**_

_**P**_hineas put the final touch on the new thing he was building. He wanted to try it as soon as he could, but he needed to wait for Ferb who was getting some food for the testing. The thing he build was a other space ship for he plan to go to space once more.

Ferb rush in, and ran up a small road that spin around the space ship. He jumped in beside Phineas and grubbed what look like a sandwich. He put one in a cup holder and give the other to Phineas. Phineas smile a thanks, and put it in his own cup holder.

"So are we ready to take off?" Phineas asked as he tie himself in.

Ferb nodded. Phineas waited for Ferb to lock himself in, and close the door. Then he started the ship, the ship rock left and right, and then bust itself into the air.

"So Ferb what should we see today?" Phineas asked, as he look out a window. He saw that the earth was now really small. But not to small.

"I think we should SO NOT SEE THAT ROCK THAT IS COMING AT US!" He yelp.

Phineas gasp as he notice a big rock coming to them.

If it hit it would blow up the ship maybe even kill them. Phineas quickly move the wheel left and out of the way. He fall to the floor and sigh.

"We almost got hit!" he said.

"ALMOST! WE DID!" Ferb said, he pointed at one of the wings out the window, it was half gone and on fire.

"Ferb! Get us back to Earth!" Phineas yelp.

Ferb nodded and grubbed the wheel he flip it down. The ship nose pointed at Earth, then two laser came out of the bottom, and it bust to Earth at lighten speed.

Phineas hold on for dear life, as the ship move faster and faster closer and closer to there home! They where going to crush land.

"I don't want to die!" Phineas said.

The ship then crush into the backyard. Isabella one of Phineas friends, ran into the backyard and gasp she quickly started to move parts of the ship, then she found Phineas and Ferb, she sigh when she notice they where okay and a wake at the less.

"Phineas!" she said.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yup in pain but beside that I'm A OKAY." he said.

"Ferb?" she asked.

"Same." He said.

_**Petty much the story is show in the amv Phineas builds something. Happiness won't keep him out of something, and then he tries to fool Isabella into some kind of dark side thing. I still don't have the full story but it in the amv. **_


	2. Chapter two losing my life part two

_**Me:Before we start Phineas to you have something to say?**_

_**Phineas:Your going to make me INSANE once more**_

_**Me: Why the hack did you yell that?**_

_**Phineas:Because I don't like it!**_

_**Me:Anyways**_

_**Phineas:I don't like it!**_

_**Me: Anyways!**_

_**Phineas:I don't like it!**_

_**Me:On with chapter two.**_

_**Phineas: I SAID I DON'T LIKE IT!**_

_**Me:Omg you scare me when your mad.**_

_**Phineas holds up laptop.**_

_**Me:That's mine!**_

_**Phineas:NO MORE FANFIC ABOUT ME!**_

_**He then smashes it.**_

_**Me:Okay even so he ruin my new laptop on to chapter two.**_

_**Phineas: DON'T READ OR ELSE! I'LL KILL YOU!**_

_**Me:Your insane before we even start! Anyways read.**_

_**Phineas:I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**_

_**Me:Thanks a lot for scaring everyone away. -_-**_

_**Chapter two**_

"_Ferb?"_ Phineas said, as he hope off his bed, it was the morning after the space ship fail, and Phineas wanted to start off something else right away. But Ferb like always wanted to sleep in. _**(Phineas:Me don't like! Me:Don't cut in to the story.) **_Phineas poke him to try to wake him up, but he didn't even move.

"Ferb wake up it's morning!" Phineas said.

"Didn't you hear? There a new thing in the world, and it's call SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Ferb snapped.

"No!" Phineas said, crossing his arms.

"Fine what will it take for you to go away this time?" Ferb asked. Ferb knew ways of getting Phineas to lay off when he was feeling sleepily still, like giving him candy or say you'll take anyway his building stuff.

"For us to start to build." Phineas said. Ferb sigh, knowing this time he had to get up and help Phineas or else he wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Fine Phi' I'll do it!" He said.

"Great I'll see you down...In...The room. Like always... MY JOKE ARE FUNNY!" He said.

_**(Phineas: What with the random outburst? Me:Your jokes fail in book one and book two so you wanted your joke to be funny. Phineas:Okay.)**_

"Keep telling yourself that, hey look it a flying TV!" Ferb said as he pointed to the window.

"Where?" Phineas asked, as he walk over to the window.

Ferb sigh, and got up from his bed. It was the best time for him to get his stuff on, the time when Phineas was looking out the window for something that was not there. After a bit Ferb had his stuff on and Phineas had given up on the flying TV.

"Ferb you lie!" Phineas snapped. Ferb almost fall on the floor, sometimes his brother could be a big idiot. "It's not funny!" Phineas said.

"Why are you being so unlike you today?" Ferb asked. Ferb started to notice that his brother was acting out of his normal happy mood, and was acting more mad.

"Nothing, I'm just kind of upset about what happen to the ship. We work so hard on it. I MEAN COME ON!" he yelled.

"Phineas, Ferb are you a wake?" Candace asked. Candace was still in her room, but because of Phineas yelling she knew they were awake.

"Someone awake before we are, she should get a golden thinge." Phineas said. Ferb roll his eyes at Phineas joke. He try so much to be funny but it almost never work.

"Picture sent." A voice said.

"DUMB PHONE!" Candace yelled.

"Remind me of the time were I seen my Evil self." Phineas said. _**(Evil future self. Nhahaha mhahaha!)**_ Ferb nodded his head. It been a long time but they still remember it like it was the day before.

"Phineas." There mom said. _**(Okay i know it not spell there but i can't recall how to spell it.)**_

"Yes?" Phineas asked, hoping that she didn't hear the last part.

"If your a wake get down here, and eat." There mom said.

"Okay mom." Phineas said. "Look's like she want us to eat. But I'm going to say no, No eating for now. We need to start on are thinge!" Phineas said.

This stock Ferb Phineas was over the normal level of hyper. He was super hyper and really wanted something done.

"Okay we'll start soon, but eating before." Ferb said.

"Fine." Phineas said crossing his arms once more.

_**(Phineas: Why was Evil like this? Me: I have a OC in a other story name Evil plus it may be a name, i may make Evil something in this world. Phineas:It going to be something about me isn't it? It always me! Me:Don't worry, I'll make Ferb snap sometime, i just like doing it to you. Phineas:So where the story were i hit my head you plan it. Me:No I didn't! Phineas:YES YOU DID!**_

_**Me:Okay just don't talk to Phineas he nuts.**_

_**Phineas: Where is it?)**_

_**Okay so petty much this is fix there is still some error's that i made have miss so just point them out, because there will be a re-post with everything fix.**_


End file.
